


A Treat for Darcy

by KurlyFrasier



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice (TV 1980), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurlyFrasier/pseuds/KurlyFrasier
Summary: Darcy knows exactly what's ailing his wife, Elizabeth, but does she?
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet & Fitzwillliam Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 426





	A Treat for Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please enjoy!

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy was starting to get concerned. His wife of nearly four years was several weeks with child and she had yet to tell him. He knew the signs, had watched his mother go through a difficult time when she was with child. She had the worst symptoms when she was carrying Georgiana. Not only did he remember how difficult it was for her, but he had read several books on the matter the moment he and Elizabeth returned to Pemberley after their honeymoon- just in case.

They had also been cooped up inside for almost a week now due to rain. It seemed the constant downpour would not abate and Elizabeth loathed being stuck indoors for more than a day. She would go stir crazy. Yet, stir crazy she had not yet done. Quiet and complacent she had been, possibly despondent, he wasn’t sure. She had always been full of life and mischief, constantly teasing him, but for the past several days the woman he loved had not argued about a tiny thing that entire week. Not when he suggested cards -which she didn’t enjoy very much- or when he suggested a walk down their hall of arts for the hundredth time. Not even when he would grab a bite off her favorite plate of treats. She had always been extra protective of her strawberry tarts.

Yet, here Darcy was, eating his third strawberry tart as he sat on the settee next to his Elizabeth, pretending to read while keeping a close eye on her. He did not want to lose her like he had his mother. He couldn’t bear it.

Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy was bored, and slightly concerned. Georgiana was visiting her now favorite cousin, Anne de Bourgh. Since the passing of Lady Catherine de Bourgh -the doctor said she was shocked to death after she heard of WIlliam’s marriage to her- the two young ladies became practically inseparable. So much so, wherever one was you were bound to see the other. Thankfully, after her mother’s passing, Anne had gained strength and vitality. She had become the woman she was always meant to be and all it took were a few walks out of doors and a best friend. She was happy for her and Georgiana. Sad about the price their friendship had come from, and a little worried about what the two ladies would scheme during this year’s Season in London with the  _ ton _ . Not that anyone had figured out who was responsible for the last two years worth of Season mishaps. The two ladies seemed to be especially good at acting. She almost giggled. Instead, she sighed. She missed them both terribly, and her family -even Mama. It had been several months since she had even seen her dearest sister, Jane.

Jane who was mother to her two favorite children and according to her last letter, a third was on the way. She sighed again. It had been nearly four years and she had yet to be with child. Soon she was afraid her William wouldn’t want her anymore, or worse, suggest something outrageous; a mistress to bear his child, for example. The thought made her queasy, something happening quite often of late, as she chanced a glance toward her husband who seemed to be happily munching on another strawberry tart he had specifically ordered for her. Elizabeth supposed she should grab one before he ate them all, but couldn’t seem to make herself reach for one.

Another sigh. If only she were- wait. She sat up straighter. How long had it been since her last cycle? She wondered as her hand moved over her lower stomach.

“Are you feeling alright, my dear?” William asked the moment he noticed her hand on her abdomen. How he wished to hold his hand there as well. To kiss his child! If only she would tell him she was with child. He wondered, again, why she had yet to tell him the good news.

“I am fine. Just a little tired, is all.” It wasn’t a complete lie. She had been quite tired recently. Before the rain had started, even. What was she going to do if Darcy were to ask for a mistress to have their child?

No. Not their child.  _ His  _ child that she would help raise. She didn’t understand. Her mother had no qualms having children. Five daughters, in fact. So, why hadn’t she been with child yet? And should she be the one to bring up a mistress? Neither of them were getting older. Maybe she could find one that looked similar to her. Then she could at least pretend the child might be hers. 

It was no use. She dipped her head into her hands with a heavy sigh. She wouldn’t be able to handle another woman being with Darcy. She couldn’t.

Oh, bother. And now she was going to cry. She had been doing a lot of that lately.

“Are you sure you’re feeling well, Elizabeth?” WIlliam whispered, stroking her back to soothe her. It had always helped before, but now it was making the tears come faster as she choked out a sob. “Should I call for the doctor?”

Oh dash it all.

“I don’t want you to get a mistress.” There. She had said it.

“A mistr-” William put an arm under her legs and one around her waist before lifting her onto his lap. She immediately curled into him, tears still streaming down her face. It broke his heart. “Why in the world would you think I would ever want a mistress?”

“That’s what men do when their wife is barren, isn’t it? So he can have an heir,” she whispered, barely audible. She did not enjoy talking about her failure at producing an heir. And an heir is what Pemberley needed. She sniffed and wiped away her tears only for more to stream down her face.

“Oh my dearest, sweetest Elizabeth,” he stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head as he held her tighter. “I would never betray you like that-”

“But you need an heir,” she choked out, upsetting herself more with his unreasonableness. He knew he needed an heir and yet here he was, comforting her.

“Pemberley is entailed to Georgiana if I have no heir,” he told her. “Maybe we should call for the doctor.”

“Why?” Elizabeth snapped her head up. “To send me to the madhouse?”

“No,” William rocked her side to side before admitting what he thought she had already known. “Because you are with child.”

“I am wha- How would you know?” She moved to stand, but the infuriating man only tightened his hold on her. Sometimes he seemed to be made of immovable iron.

“I’ve read about it,” he paused, “and you are presenting with the same signs my mother did when she was carrying Georgiana.”

That got Elizabeth’s attention. Her tears stopped as she stilled in his arms.

“I am?”

William nodded. 

She stared in awe at her husband. How could a man possibly know more about his wife than she herself knew? Was she really with child? 

“Maybe you should call for the doctor, WIlliam,” she stated, still in shock. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
